Flood Plains/Main article
The Flood Plains is a location in the Pride Lands. Physical attributes The Flood Plains are a large, marshy flat of wetland that cover a sizable amount of the Pride Lands. It contains patches of thick, tall grass surrounded by a large water supply, the weaving paths of which are hippo lanes - a mode of transportation used in the rainy season. Large, leafy clumps of palm trees are scattered throughout the landscape. History ''The Lion Guard'' "Never Roar Again" When Kion vows to never use the Roar of the Elders again, Makuu and his float take over the Flood Plains, driving all the other Pride Landers away. A mongoose who had been chased away happens to run past Fuli, who resolves to save the Flood Plains with the rest of her team. She hastens to the Lair of the Lion Guard and relates what had happened to the Pride Landers. While Ono flies off to fetch Kion, the rest of the team departs to save the Flood Plains. Once there, Fuli orders Makuu to leave, but he simply laughs at them for having a leader who refuses to use the Roar of the Elders. Despite her confusion at Makuu's claim, Fuli threatens the crocodiles that they do not need Kion's Roar to defend the Pride Lands. She then attacks Makuu and orders Beshte and Bunga to take on the rest of the float. There is a brief struggle, but Makuu and his float manage to overpower the Lion Guard and trap them in the midst of the water. Just then, Kion, Nala, and Ono arrive at the Flood Plains, where Kion and Nala command Makuu to share the floodplains with the other Pride Landers. In answer, two of Makuu's cronies knock Nala into the water and carry her into the midst of the float, prompting Kion to nearly use the Roar in his fury. Before he can wreak havoc on the Flood Plains, he stops himself from roaring, and Nala calls for him to trust himself. Heeding his mother's advice, Kion uses the Roar to specifically target Makuu's float and keep Nala from being harmed. "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" After a series of severe storms hits the Pride Lands, Basi and his son Beshte create hippo lanes across the water so that the Pride Landers can cross the area safely. During the job, Basi is injured by a young rhino, and Beshte is tasked with finishing the hippo lanes himself. Beshte tackles the job with enthusiasm, but ends up creating lanes that are winding and twisty, not "straight and true" as they're supposed to be. He goes to Basi for help, and together, the two create a new hippo lane. However, as they're working, Basi falls behind and gets attacked by Makuu and his float. Beshte gets an idea, and leads the crocodiles straight into the path of an antelope herd that is crossing the Flood Plains. The float gets trampled, and Beshte runs them off for good. After the incident, the hippo lanes function well, and animals are able to cross from one side of the Flood Plains to the other. "Ono the Tickbird" The Lion Guard finds Mwenzi at the Flood Plains. "The Morning Report" During the “I Do Have a Great Deal to Say” musical sequence, Simba can be seen greeting his subjects at the Flood Plains. "The Wisdom of Kongwe" The Flood Plains appear during the “The Faster I Go” musical sequence. Gallery 2016-11-21-23_51_10.png 2017-03-20-02_10_58.png 2017-03-20-02_18_47.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles